Taking Over Me
by Mirioux
Summary: this is my second Harry Potter fic. It's another one about Draco and Hermione, they get stranded on an island together for a week before they are rescued.this takes place during the summer before their seventh year starts.
1. When Disaster Strikes

**_Taking Over Me_**

_**AN: Just a reminder I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters or any of the ideas, plots and or storylines that came from the books**_

**Chapter One: When Disaster Strikes**

It was the summer after Severus Snape had murdered Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasley, and Harry Potter were now standing on a Muggle commercial fishing boat, in the tropics of Hawaii.

Arthur and Molly Weasley had decided that it was best if the children spent the summer away from the wizarding world, and as far away from London as possible. Hermione sighed as she leaned against the railing of the large fishing boat. The weather was nice, not to hot, not to cold, it was just right for her. She saw lots of colored fish that people were trying to lure with their fishing rods, and there were a couple of harmless reef sharks closely following the vessel hoping to scrap up a free meal. She let out a sigh as she peered into the crisp blue water. 'This changes everything. Harry's never going to be the same…none of us are, I don't think anyway…' She pondered to herself. She had been troubled since they left Hogwarts. Her worry had worn her down, she wasn't nearly as curvaceous as she used to be, nor was her hair as frizzy, and she was finding it hard to concentrate as well as she had been able to do before.

"OH MY GOD! Hermione, you are never going to believe who I saw on the other end of the boat!" Ginny cried pulling Hermione to the bow of the ship.

"Who on Earth could be so bloody fascinating…holy fucking shit! Harry doesn't know about this does he?" Hermione gasped recognizing the head of platinum blonde hair, it was Draco Malfoy.

"No." Ginny answered.

"Good. He doesn't need to know either. Just keep him occupied and stationary until we get back to port." Hermione instructed.

"What about you?"

"I'm going to do some snooping, you know, find out more about what he's doing here?" She confided.

Ginny set off to find Harry and Ron and do as Hermione had directed. Hermione had moved to the railing that Draco Malfoy was leaning against. Hoping to catch his attention and try to strike up a half way civil conversation to find out what the hell Malfoy was doing in Hawaii.

She had to admit though, she did love the smell of the salty sea air, but her mood had been slightly put out by a rather large spray of nasty sea water from a wave braking against the bow. Not to mention the discovery of Malfoy showing his face in Muggle Hawaii. 'Maybe he's come here to tan that ghastly pale complexion of his. Not that much can truly be done to help him.' She giggled slightly at the thought. She snapped out of her humorous day dream when someone grabbed her shoulder.

"Granger, fancy meeting you here?" Malfoy sneered.

"Ah, well if it isn't the cowardly snake himself. It's been too long Malfoy." Hermione hissed as she spun around to face him. "You're despicable; I can't believe that you could bear to show your face in public, especially in _Muggle_ public."

"This is the last place I thought I'd find your frizzy haired face. I'll wager that Potter and Weasley are right behind you some where. God I can't wait to get off of this bloody boat!" He stamped away from her, returning to his original spot on the bow of the ship.

'Hmmm, that wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but I don't think he's here on business for Voldemort…I have been wrong in the past though…' she sighed again and went back to gazing in the water.

Their fishing expedition was coming to a close when Hermione finally noticed the sea had been churning as if enraged at them, for quite some time, the waters were no longer blue and calmly placid. The sea was grey as the waves crashed against the ship with more force. 'I must have been spacing out again…it was a mistake for us to come on this trip.' She looked into the sky, immediately recognizing the storm clouds over head. The wind picked up and a couple rogue waves washed across the deck.

The vessel had begun to pass an almost crescent shaped island when it began to rain, pelting all of the passengers, the captain came over the loud speaker for the second time announcing that all passengers needed to report to the galley until the storm had passed and the sea had calmed. Hermione and Draco were the last two people left on the deck when a large swelling wave swept over the deck, knocking Hermione off her feet and over the starboard side of the ship.

Draco saw this, and for a second he turned his back on her and began to walk away. "Some one HELP ME!" Hermione shouted in a blood curdling scream. The sound of her helpless voice pulled at his heart, and he found himself nearly involuntarily diving over the side of the boat to try to save Hermione.

They now faced two problems with both of them in the water; one no one else aboard would realize they were missing until they came to port, and two they now had to swim for the crescent shaped island if they didn't want to die a horrible death by drowning, or worse shark attack.


	2. The First night

**Chapter Two: the first Night**

Draco and Hermione fought the raging sea for nearly two hours to get to shore that was a quarter of a mile away. They were completely exhausted as they dragged their weakened bodies ashore of the relatively large island. Hermione collapsed as soon as the surf could no longer reach her and began to sob hysterically. "They left us here! How could they not notice us being gone?" She cried.

"Don't worry some one will come for us…soon." Draco soothed leaving her lying there as he went into the trees to find shelter and build a fire. Hermione scrambled up to her feet and flowed behind him. "Stop following me you miserable Mudblood!" Draco snapped. "It's because of you that I'm now stranded on an island with you!"

"ME! I didn't make you jump into the ocean to be some sort of misunderstood hero! YOU made YOUR own CHOICE." She shouted back at him. "Look, arguing isn't going to get us rescued. I can put aside my hostility if you can." She said holding out her hand.

"Alright, I guess we shall see about that then. If you go and gather wood to build a fire, I will see to building us some sort of shelter." Draco suggested shaking her hand, for the first time in his life.

"Wait- shelter as in me sleeping next to you type shelter?"

"Would you like to stay warm or possibly die in this freezing rain? It's too cold to sleep alone; if we huddle together it will keep us warm enough in case the fire goes out."

"Fine. I can live with that I suppose." Hermione sighed as went about finding dry wood and debris under palm frowns and rotting logs. Within thirty minutes Hermione had made a fire with a little help from her wand, and Draco had made a half way decent shelter to keep them dry.

"Well done Granger, now I know why Potter and Weasley keep you around. You do all of their grunt work." Draco half complimented, half sneered as they huddled together at the entrance of their shelter.

"You didn't do so bad yourself seeing as you're a spoiled pureblood prat that can't do anything right with out his life hanging in the balance." She teased back. "For a Death Eater, you are rather soft hearted."

"I'm not a Death Eater; I do _not_ bare the dark mark." Draco defended showing Hermione both of his forearms to prove his point.

"My mistake and apologies." Hermione rolled her eyes slightly.

"I don't have to prove anything to you." Draco snarled and laid down, his back facing Hermione.

She did the same, and it didn't take long for the two of them to fall asleep. They were too tired from the swim to be bothered by the howling of the wind. Draco woke suddenly in the dead of night for some reason, he wasn't quite sure why. He found the wind had disappeared, and the sky had cleared, event he ocean seemed to be calm once again. As he lay back down to go back to sleep, he wrapped his arms around a shivering Hermione, sharing his body heat with her. He pulled her closer to him and closed his eyes once more, silently wondering what on god's green earth was possessing him to be so…kind and generous? The rest of the night was rough for Draco, because he couldn't sleep. His mind was plagued by the good deeds he had performed over the past twelve hours.

He got up several times to add wood to the fire and keep it alive, and hopefully turn out some more heat to keep them warm. Although Hermione was no longer shivering, Draco felt the need to hold her close to him, to comfort the silent sleeping heaves, and sobs she would occasionally let out.

Dawn came quickly after Draco finally fell asleep. When he awoke he was dazed and confused, and discovered that he was alone. Hermione was no where to be found, once he remembered where he was and what had happened. He followed the fresh foot prints he found, to a beach hidden among the foliage. The sand was pure white; there was s water fall and a small pond with crystal clear fresh waters, and a pile of feminine clothing that was still damp from the rains the night before. Which meant Hermione was in the pond…somewhere, and she was most likely naked.

Not passing up the chance to get naked with a girl, Draco quickly stripped down and dove in the water. They surfaced simultaneously, and she caught his gaze as she gasped for breath. "You know it is rather rude to stare." She pointed out, staying neck deep in the water.

"Yeah, well it's also rude to bloody run off on someone while they're sleeping too."

"Dust my ears this morning, it sounds as if someone was actually worried about someone else, not to mention rather snippety as well." She scoffed as they circled each other, slowly getting closer to one another. "Do you mind, I would like to get dry and redressed if you don't mind."

"You act as if I've never seen what you've got. I've snuck into the Prefects bathroom with you in it before." Draco snickered grabbing her wrist, and guiding her into his arms.

"You are a perverted little monster you know that?" She laughed.

"I can't help it. It's hard to resist looking at what god made so perfectly. A woman's body is typically flawless, but some one out did themselves with yours, I must admit." His lips were approaching hers slowly.

Sensing this she squirmed from his grasp, "You are most vile at times." She said turning her back on him and wading back to the shore.

Draco was miffed about this action, "Did you ever think that maybe if you didn't act so fucking bloody perfect all the time you would have a boyfriend?" he announced.

"Why do I need one?" She snapped back, knowing in her heart that was what she wanted, and now she knew why she didn't have one. "You guys are all the same, shallow and for the most part gutless wonders when it comes to girls." She dried her self off with her t-shirt and dressed her self quickly.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about! That whole independent woman façade is a real turn off."

"Oh come off it already! We need to be trying to get off this island, not trying to figure out how to inhabit it! " She left him standing waist deep in the water speechless.


	3. False Hope

**Chapter Three: False Hope**

Hermione returned to the fire, and the shelter, placing her wet t-shirt over the roof of the shelter to get it dry. She pulled the straps of her tank top up, and went in search of fallen dates, cocoanuts and various other fruits that she recognized as eatable. Her labors were rewarding, and by the time Draco came back; she had collected enough for them to eat for a few meals, she guessed two or three days at the least.

Over their breakfast they decided that they would spell out HELP in giant letters in the sand of the island and keep their fire going constantly as a signal fire for any air craft that would be flying over head.

Once that was complete they gathered more fruit and tried to devise a way to catch some fish for some extra protein. After that they were back to the conversation of such discomfort for Hermione. "There're a lot of guys from Slytherin that would die to be with you, except the fact that you scare the shit out of them. You always have to be so bloody brilliant, and rather stuck up too. Hell, if you didn't always know everything I'd date you." Draco accidentally blurted out, not immediately realizing what he was saying.

"What? Have you gone completely mental?" Hermione choked. "I can't believe that you just told me that…"

"Oy! Neither can I…"Draco whispered. "But it's true. You're not a bad person, in fact you're rather nice and you are very pretty, of course I'm sure that you probably know that already…"

"No, no one's ever mentioned it." Hermione remarked. "Apparently, it seems no one wants me to know." She lowered her head in embarrassment.

"Sad, not even Potter and Weasley, that's strange? Some friends they are…" Draco commented throwing some more wood on their fire.

"No, they don't bother…why should they? Harry has Ginny, and well Ron is well…Ron."

"Well at least you have them to worry about you getting home safely. No one even knows that I'm missing." He muttered.

"Aren't you curious to know if I'm attracted to you?" Hermione asked curiously, looking deeply into Draco's steel blue eyes.

"Not particularly. That would give me a sense of false hope; I'd think that if we got out of this alive that I'd possibly have a chance with you. And I think that you and I both know that will never happen." He stood up and walked back toward the pond.

Hermione reluctantly followed him, and for some reason found herself grabbing his hand. He stopped dead in his tracks and gave her an almost dumbfounded look. Then she really couldn't stop herself from kissing him, deeply, passionately, it couldn't have been a more perfect moment in her mind. 'What in Merlin's name am I doing?' she thought, 'Does this mean that I have feelings for Malfoy…Draco.'

Draco pulled her close, holding her gently in his strong arms. "So much for mortal enemies to the end then…'He breathed heavily kissing her again, backing up slowly into the water of the pond.

"Should we be doing this…do you think that we are letting ourselves go to far to fast…?"

"…Only if you do…"

"No, not yet…" She whispered pulling his shirt off of him and running her hands all over his muscle hardened body.

He tugged at her tank top as well, peeling it over her head and then picking her up and setting her on a rock along the edge of the pond. She wrenched at his belt until she loosened it from the buckle. "Wait…we shouldn't do this…" He announced, changing his mind quickly, he turned around with his back to her. "I…I want to, you have no idea how much I want to, but I …want it to mean something…to be real…not just something that happened while we were stranded on an island together…"

"You're right of course." Hermione said, smoothing down her hair, and wading back to the shore for her tank top, quickly putting it back on. 'As usual, stopped before I even get close to getting lucky enough to get close to someone. Even if it is Malfoy.' She thought tears welling up in her eyes.

"Wait, Her, Hermione…I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I didn't mean it like that at all!" Draco shouted after her as she ran away the sound of her sobbing filling the air. 'Blast it all to hell. God, why did you have to open your big fucking mouth you nasty git! Now she thinks that it wasn't real…wait was it the real feelings though…? It had to be…I know that it was…but why her…?' he cursed himself silently, as he chased after her not bothering to put his shirt back on. He found her in the shelter, her eyes were slightly red from wiping the tears away.

" 'Just leave me be, I don't need your help to get out of here.' That's all I have to say to him. It's that simple…" She kept telling herself, not knowing that he was standing right behind her. "What's come over me? Why can't I stop thinking about him, think about his kisses, his perfect body…" She continued.

He backed off to the side of the shelter so it would be harder for her to see him if she looked out of the shelter. He wanted to hear more of what she had to say about him.

"This is never going to last. He won't…He doesn't want me. How could he…he's a pureblood and I'm not…" She cried. "Why do I care so much, he's just a boy?"

"Why shouldn't you care?" Draco called walking up to the entrance of the shelter again as if he had only heard the last thing she said. "And who is just a boy?"

"No…no one." She whimpered as she turned around.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. What I meant was, that I want it to happen only if we care enough for each other. I don't want physical lust and then have things go back to the way they were before this, because of _tales of the flesh_." He sighed explaining his thoughts to her as he sat down next to her.

"And this is supposed to make me feel better? It's like you said before, false hope, it would never work out." She mumbled.

"Why, because of your dense friends…are you afraid that they would cast you away? True friends wouldn't." Draco snapped irritated with her stubbornness.

"And what of your Father? Do you think he would welcome me with open arms? Bloody hell, not two days ago you wouldn't have even dreamt of having this conversation with me!" She screamed.

"Seeing as my father's dead, he won't really be a problem."

Hermione was shocked by what he said. "I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

"Don't be. I most certainly am not." He interrupted her apology. "I'm just not who everyone thinks that I am anymore Hermione."

"I…I know that you aren't. But why are you showing it to me…why not the world?"

"I have a family tradition to uphold, and I had my father's ruthless reputation. No excuse now I suppose, but it was a good one then. Now I have this Dumbledore murder on my hands, and I still have to hold my head high enough to return to Hogwarts. But since I've been here with you, everything's going to have to change I believe. It's amazing what a little isolation can do to someone." He chuckled. "Besides, I think that I want to take a chance on trying to get to know you better, since my perspective has drastically changed." He took her hand in his. "That is of course, if you allow me to do so."

"We shall see." She commented snatching her hand away from him.

The day was now coming to a close as it seemed twilight was approaching the island. The two of them felt that their pile of fire wood had diminished a lot, and they walked around their camp gathering more. After that they visited their fish traps, which to their delight they found full.

Draco was glad that they had been able to get fish, because he was all ready tired of the bitter after taste of the dates and he hated cocoanuts.

They gutted the fish and then Draco took it upon him self to properly fillet them with the knife that he had brought along for the commercial fishing trip that had left him stranded on this island in the first place. Then they soaked them in the sea to absorb some salt for taste and roasted them over the fire.


	4. Bonded Forever

**Chapter Four: Bonded Forever**

"We got lucky you know," Hermione sighed, as she looked into the fire and ate her fish. "We have food, shelter, fire, and fresh water. Not many of these little islands have all of that."

"Well, they don't have us either." Draco laughed at his lame joke. "What are our chances of walking away from this alive you think?"

"I'd say probably ninety percent, if they can find us. I expect they'll start flying and searching over the islands within the next two days. I should think we'll be gone from here in six days time or so." She said with confidence. "This isn't too bad."

"No, it's really rather good. I should eat fish more often." Draco smiled at Hermione, sparkles were dancing in his steel blue eyes.

"So if you don't mind me asking, what brought you to Hawaii anyway?"

"Ah, me mum's best friend. Mum sent me here to stay with her, thinking I'd be safe away from Voldemort. But I'm not going to lie, no one's really safe no matter how far away they are once Voldemort starts hunting for them, not until he's dead anyway."

"Well, that was nice of you mum. God I wish we had something more to do around here." Hermione sighed.

Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly. "Do you want to go for a swim?" He asked with a big grin smeared across his face.

"Uh…Sure…" She giggled at the look of pure glee he had. "What kind of swim are we talking about here?" She wondered as they walked to the pond hand in hand.

"You'll see. Oh hey my shirt's still here. Well, I won't be needing it for a bit." He said casually as he began to strip down to nothing.

"Oh, that kind of swimming…" Hermione blushed realizing that he meant skinny dipping. She began to hum her favorite song, as she turned her back to Draco.

"What song is that?" Draco asked wading into the water.

"Oh it's called Hide and Seek, it's from one of my favorite movies."

"Sing it for me?" He asked glancing over his should to see if she was in the water yet.

"What, no that would sound horrid." She said as she entered the water. "Whatever happened to 'it's not like I haven't seen what you've got'" She teased splashing him.

"Hey, turn around. That's new." Draco remarked pointing out the dragon fly Hermione had tattooed on the base of her neck.

She just laughed at him and swam toward the water fall. The sun set was casting just enough light on her to make her look like an angel. Draco admired her perfection for a moment and swam after her, "It's not really new. I've had it for almost a year now." Hermione told him of her tattoo.

"I like it, it suits you well," He complimented grabbing hold of Hermione around the waist.

"I thought we agreed not to do this unless it was real?" Hermione gasped as their eye locked.

"So now I'm not allowed to touch you at all then?" Draco laughed.

"Well…no…I mean I don't mind…" She stammered furiously blushing a dark shade of scarlet.

"Nervous,"

"Slightly,"

"Don't be," He told her kissing her forehead and leaning against the edge of the pond. "I won't do anything you don't want me too."

"You're not in the least bit tempted then?"

"Oh, trust me I am tempted beyond belief." He said moving so close to her that they were nearly touching, "But I don't easily give into temptation."

"Not me. I'm rather spur of the moment." Hermione whispered, "It's getting dark quickly, we should go back."

"Why, I'm enjoying myself, aren't you?"

"Well, yes of course I am, but as I said before, I'm a spur of the moment being. And I don't exactly do well with…denying temptation." She remarked swimming back toward shore.

He watched her leave and scamper back to the camp site naked. He was sure that she planned on using the fire to get warm and dry. He sat there wondering how he would be able to resist Hermione now that he found him self so helplessly attracted to her. 'God, if she had kissed me just then, I would have lost it and had my way with her…Unless she had said no of course,' he sighed, 'Oh please just let us be rescued tomorrow. I don't know how long I can do this!'

When all signs of sunlight had completely disappeared, Draco began the rather short trek back to the camp, the warmth of the fire, and the company of the woman that could hardly resist. When he saw her, he heard her singing softly, "Hmmm what'd you say, hmmm that you only meant well, well of course you did. Hmmm what'd you say, hmmm that it's all for the best, of course it is. Hmmm what'd you say, hmmm that is isn't what we need and you decided this. Hmmm what'd you say, hmmm what did she say…?" He recognized the tune as the one she ha been humming at the pond earlier in the evening.

"That wasn't horrid at all dearry," He complemented startling her, "In fact, I think I'd be mistaken if you didn't have some lessons at some time or another."

"Yes, actually I did take lessons for quite a while. I was supposed to be one of the best in my group, but I gave it up last summer, for things that I felt were more important." She blushed slightly. He had noticed that she had been doing it quite a lot lately.

"What's on your mind love?" He asked nudging her softly with his shoulder.

"You, if you really must know," she smiled brightly, "I can't stop thinking about you, the kiss, your body, and why you tired to save me, when you could have just walked away and been rid of me for good. So, why did you save me?"

"Ah, that one. I've been waiting for you to ask that one actually. I wondered if you'd even get around to doing it." Draco chuckled, Hermione sighed happily, she truly loved hearing him laugh and seeing his gorgeous smile smeared across his face. "I don't know, something just told me that I had too. Like it was supposed to happen… Now I sound like Sybil Trelawney, but do you see what I'm getting at?"

"Yeah, I understand almost as if you couldn't stop yourself from just diving right in?"

"Exactly, bloody mental isn't it?" He commented shaking his head. "This might sound even more unbelievable, but I'm really very glad that I did it. I feel like it freed my soul, lifted a nearly unbearable weight off of my shoulders…"

"Now you sound just a wee bit nutty, in a good way though," she winked at him. "I think that I'll be going off to sleep now, good night."

"Good night love," Draco kissed her cheek and watched as she crawled into the shelter and laid down.

By the time the two of them had been on the island for five days, they had become inseparable. Hermione never went anywhere without Draco, and Draco never went anywhere without Hermione. They spent every moment together, fishing, swimming, collecting fruit and fire wood, eating, and sleeping. They talked constantly, and they were now the best of friends.

They had not fought any more and were very understanding of each other, and Draco knew that he was slowly starting to fall in love with Hermione, and hoped that she felt the same way about him. He knew that from then on he would not be able to look at her as just another Muggle born witch, and that he would not be able to forget this experience with her. He would be bonded to her forever, and he wanted it to be that way.

"Hermione, just what exactly are we going to do once we get off of this island? Things are never going to be the same between us…" He remarked that night as they sat about their camp site eating fish.

"I thought that you would just go back to being the person everyone knows, and the boy everyone loves to hate…" She teased, but stopped herself once she saw how distressing this was to him. "How had you hoped it would go?"

"I don't want to go back to the old us that's for sure. I want us to stay close, happy, care free almost… maybe even in love…" He commented, as she looked into his steel blue eyes she saw them well up with tears. "You are the only true friend that I've ever really had Hermione, and I'm not willing to just let this slip away from me so easily."

"I know what you mean. We've bonded for life being this close to each other with no one else around haven't we?" She asked.

"Yes, we have."


	5. Rescued

**Chapter Five: Rescued**

On the morning of day seven on the island, Hermione woke to the sound of the drone of an airplane. "OH MY GOD, DROACE WAKE UP!" She shouted shaking him violently, and then sprinted for the beach marked H-E-L-P.

"What, what is it?" Draco called stumbling after her.

"They found us finally, look!" She cried, tears of joy streaming down her face as she hugged him, and pointed at the barrage of air craft and boats approaching them.

"You mean we're rescued? That's fantastic, oh god Love, we're finally getting out of here. Hermione, please, promise to write to me the rest of the summer?" he asked looking her straight in the eyes.

"Yes, of course I will, will you?"

"Every day Love, I swear it," he hugged her again and kissed her one last time before the first boat came ashore. "I…love you." He whispered in her ear.

"And I love you." She sobbed as their hug ended.

"HERMIONE ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Harry and Ron yelled as they ran to their friend's side and tackled her in a group bear hug.

"Yes, I'm fine thanks to Dra- I mean Malfoy. He saved me when I fell over board." She explained wiping away the tears she had in her eyes.

"What, Malfoy saved you?" Ron was in pure shock. There was no more time to explain, because the paramedics and other rescuers had finally arrived on shore and were examining Hermione and Draco for injuries.

"We thought the two of you were goners for sure, but a fishing skiff saw your fire last night." One paramedic explained.

"We got lucky then," Draco remarked stiffly trying not to stare at Hermione, and draw Ron and Harry's attention to his actions.

They boarded a coast guard ship in single file, and although Hermione was happy to be rescued and see Ron and Harry she didn't want to make the trip back to civilization with them. Luckily after she boarded the boat they didn't have enough room for Ron and Harry to join their vessel. Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "We will be together again soon won't we?" She asked Draco feeling a sudden pang of separation anxiety from her new best friend, as they left the island together.

"Of course Love, summer's nearly over and we will be returning to Hogwarts soon. We'll be together then, and we'll have Hogs Meade and holidays. I told you, things won't be the same as before this ordeal, I promise Love." He comforted her putting his arm around her to help block the sting of the cool breeze.

They could see the port before they spoke again. "Hermione, promise me that we will get married sometime after school is over…I'm not complete without you, and I won't be myself if you don't…" he begged quickly falling to his knees in front of her.

"Of course I will." She blurted out before thinking about what she was saying first, then she pause momentarily before she said, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Their boat docked, and they shared one last long kiss before anyone else was in sight to see and before they would have to go their separate ways. "I will come and see you as soon as I can," He whispered as he helped her out of the boat and urged her back to her worried friends.

Ginny and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, along with Fred and George where waiting at the end of the dock for them. They all embraced Hermione and as they left chattering up a storm, firing one question after another at her she looked back at Draco one last time before they left to go back to their hotel. Their eyes met, and she waved to him, he waved back and winked at her, then he was gone.

"So Malfoy saved you then huh? Must have been bloody hell living on an island with him for a week." Ron announced loudly.

"I hardly noticed him," Hermione lied shortly, not wanting her thought to linger on the man that she loved for too long.

"How's that possible, when you notice _everything_ that _everyone _is doing?" Harry teased trying to ease the tension he could sense in Hermione.

"We just kept to ourselves that's all; I'd rather not talk about it if you don't mind." She snapped.

"Let her be." Ginny and Mrs. Weasley hissed at the boys in unison, as they all piled into their enchanted car.

"Hermione dear, are you hungry at all?" Mrs. Weasley wondered as they entered Honolulu.

"No not particularly, I ate some fruit this morning." She lied again as she looked out the window.

"Well, if you do end up getting hungry before we eat, just be sure to let me know," Mrs. Weasley remarked quietly.

Hermione just nodded her head and tried to sleep so no one would bother trying to pester her about the island, and more importantly about Malfoy, and what happened between the two of them. When they finally arrived at the hotel Ginny helped Hermione to their room as Mrs. Weasley announced that there would be no disturbing of Hermione about the island until she was good and ready to talk about it, and she reminded them that Hermione might never want to discuss it; because of traumatization. "Can I get you anything to eat Hermione?" Ginny asked softly as their door shut behind them.

"No, I can wait until dinner I believe," Hermione replied.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, just overwhelmed with joy that's all." Hermione smiled at Ginny, "WE were wrong Gin, and he's not a Death Eater."

"Every inch of him is tattoo free, or any kind magic or Muggle." Hermione giggled.

Ginny raised her eyebrows in surprise and had an enormous grin on her face, "Oh really, and her I was under the impression that you two didn't bother much with each other." Ginny teased sarcastically, "So what's Malfoy really like then?"

Hermione blushed, "Clearly he's not the person that we though he was…what are those…EXTENDABLE EARS?" The door flew open and Hermione found that Ron, Harry, Fred, and George were trying to listen in on their conversation.

Ginny was there and bellowed, "YOU BLOODY WANKERS! Mind your own business, you foul gits don't need to know everything we girls talk about, now leave us be or I'll let mum know you've been using the extendable ears again."

The four boys scattered in terror of Mrs. Weasley finding out they still had extendable ears. Ginny closed the door and the girls moved to the opposite side of the room. "Anyway, his father died a few weeks ago, and he's changed a lot since sixth year ended." Hermione continued.

"But what about Malfoy's clear involvement in Professor Dumbledore's murder, he's still guilty isn't he?" Ginny asked.

"Apparently, Dumbledore recruited him as a part of the Order of the Phoenix. He was supposed to be an act to draw out the traitor in our presence." Hermione answered.

"You believe him then?"

"He saved my life Ginny, I owe him that much at least."

"True enough, do you like him then?" Ginny asked poking Hermione's arm.

"We've agreed to keep in touch over the rest of the summer," Hermione admitted "We'll see how it goes from there I guess."

"If I were you I wouldn't tell Ron or Harry about this. I know I'm going to be keeping this secret so I don't die a death as painful as a thousand deaths. So what else happened then?"

"Nothing, I swear it, you know I would tell you if something serious had happened!" Hermione assured her best friend with a huge goofy grin smeared across her face. "OH alright, I kind of sort of kissed him."

"WHAT ARE YOU BLOODY MENTAL?" Ginny screamed in shock.

"It was an accident, well sort of… I just couldn't stop myself."

"That was bloody scary, Ginny's turning into mum." Ron whispered to Harry.

"No she's not quite that bad and not nearly as loud, but she does have the ferocity of your mum though." Harry laughed as they sat in the kitchen of the Weasley suite.

"What do you suppose is so bloody secretive of their conversation?" Fred pondered.

"Who knows, but Hermione was ready to blast us all to hell with that look of rage on her face." George chuckled, "So Ron when are you going to tell her?"

"Tell who what?" Ron questioned pretending not to know what George was talking about.

"Granger that you're in love with her you lousy sod." Fred and George announced in unison.

"Oh, that, well I was going to wait a bit longer until we went home…" He stammered not wanting to admit that he was pushing the task off until the last possible moment.

"Puck up and be a man or Krum will get her first, and you don't want that know do you?' Harry agreed with what Fred and George were saying.

"No, but what if she won't have me?" Ron whimpered when from Ginny and Hermione's room they heard, "WHAT ARE YOU BLOODY MENTAL?"

All four of them dashed to the girls' door and pressed their ears against it. They couldn't here any real words, all they heard was mumbling, and that was when the door creaked and once again flew open from the weight of the boys leaning on it.

They all toppled onto the floor in a giant tangle of arms, legs, and heads. "Good to know that you all respect my privacy so much," Hermione growled venomously, as she walked out of her room and out to the balcony of the suite.


	6. Letters

**An: So I know that these last couple of chapters have been a little bit sappy, but I can't help it; I'm a hopeless cliché romantic, so hopefully this will be the last horribly sappy chapter for a while. And sorry for the horrible nick names Draco and Hermione have in this chapter. – Mirioux**

**Chapter Six: Letters**

Three days after their rescue; Hermione received her first letter from Draco.

_My Dearest,_

_I wanted to write to you sooner, but I couldn't find a way or a chance to myself. My Mum has been in Hawaii the past two days fawning over me, and never letting me have a second to myself. She even went as far as to sleep in my room to comfort me in case I had any nightmares._

_Anyway, that is beside the point, I've been tortured by not having you at my side, I've been thrown out of my recent norm since the rescue, and it has slowly been taking it's toll on me. I must see you again before the school term begins again. I know we only have a couple weeks, but it wrenches at my heart to be so far away, yet so close to you._

_Reply soon._

_Yours Only,_

_Fallen one_

_p.s._

_You are my Angel_

Hermione's heart pounded harder in her chest with each desperate word that her eyes read. She knew what he meant, since she was finding it hard to sleep without Draco's arms wrapped securely around her, and she no longer had any one to follow her constantly and tell her deepest darkest secrets too, or for that matter no more secrets for her to keep.

"Who's that from?" Ron questioned as Hermione let out a sigh, folding her letter up and putting it into her pocket.

"No one that you would know," she said as she smiled sweetly at him.

"It's her secret admirer," Ginny teased winking at Hermione who laughed carelessly at the comment.

"Oh really, then you probably don't even have a clue as to _who_ he is either?" Ron spat with disdain.

"For your information, I have a rather good idea of who he is." She answered as the three of them were joined by Harry, Fred and George.

"Let's have it then, who is he?"

"That is very privileged information. You will just have to find out on your own." Hermione giggled as she and Ginny left to go swoon over Hermione's letter.

"Well matey, I think that was your clue to get a move on in telling her." Fred commented as he and George sat down.

The night that Draco had sent his letter to Hermione, he received one in return. He was sitting out on the back patio near the poll when the black barn owl dropped the letter on to his lap.

_Fallen One,_

_How my heart yearns for us to be together once again as well, but as we have learned patience is a virtue, and absence makes the heart grow fonder._

_I would love to see you again before school begins, especially in Hawaii, but we leave for London tomorrow morning. My company feels that staying here after the Island is distressing me._

_If only they knew that the true reason was my heart aching to be with you. I miss your arms around me, and your kiss upon my lips._

_I eagerly await your reply, and by the way, nicely chosen name my love. _

_Yours Only,_

_Angel_

There wasn't anything he could do all that night but read and re-read the letter that his lovely Hermione had written to him, even if the words brought sorrow to his heart and soul. He thought of the song that she had sang on the Island, how he wished she could sing it to him to ease his sadness. Their correspondence continued daily, until his departure for London.

Draco ended up staying on in Hawaii ten days longer than Hermione had, and three days longer than he had intended, but he refused to leave during a storm with good reason.

As soon as he arrived back in London he sent an owl to Hermione telling her to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron the next afternoon. He desperately needed to see her mesmerizing smile, her deep emerald gazing pools, her soft golden locks, and hold her taught little body in his arms.

He could barely sleep that night, he was too excited, he was going to see Hermione the next day and if he had to he was completely prepared to kidnap her to spend some time with her. He had so much to tell her, like how by some miracle he had been chosen as head boy.

The next day seemed to go too quickly for Draco. He had spent all morning trying to find something to wear to impress Hermione, and after nearly two hours of rummaging through his closet, he decided on a maroon and white polo a pair of navy blue stone wash jeans and his white sneakers.

He also wore his Hogwarts Slytherin crest ring (I'd guess like a class ring), and a brand new diamond encrusted watch. His mother Narcissa was curious as to what his special occasion was. "Why don't you look handsome," She commented as he came down stairs for breakfast. "Going to visit someone special darling?"

"Not sure yet Mum, just though I might try to look nice in case I met my dream girl." He answered draining his glass of pumpkin juice.

"Well, what about that Parkinson girl, she's rather charming." Narcissa pointed out.

"Yeah, if you want to have grand kids that belong to some one other than me Mother," he chuckled as he quickly left the house before she could interrogate him any more about his plans for the day.

"So how do I look Gin?" Hermione asked nervously as she examined her reflection in the mirror.

"Like one too hott too handle babe!" Ginny squealed, admiring her quick fashion handy work. "His eyes are going to pop out of his head when he sees you!"

She was wearing a denim mini skirt with a white tank top and white matching heeled sandals. "Well, shall we?" She squeaked nervously as they left the Burrow. They had informed Mrs. Weasley of the true nature of their outing, but insisted that if asked she should tell the boys that the two of them were out for a gab session with the other girls they were friends with, to catch up on all the new summer gossip.

They apparated straight to the Leaky Cauldron right on time. It was now one fifty-five PM, and Hermione had five minutes before they were supposed to meet. She and Ginny went their separate ways for the afternoon, and her heart pounded as she entered and took a seat at the bar counter. Moments later she felt a tap on her shoulder; she turned to find Draco there with his arms out to her. She leapt from her stool into them and smothered his face with kisses. "So tomorrow's the last day before the term begins." He sighed after they had walked around Diagon Alley in silence, hand in hand.

"Yes, and to think we just saw each other two weeks ago. Doesn't it seem as if it was an eternity ago?" Hermione added.

"I wasn't even sure if you would receive my last letter in time…but I could stay away from you any longer, I had to see you." He confessed to her.

"I'm flattered…" She stuttered.

"I couldn't get the song you were singing on the Island out of my head, at all the past two weeks. It's been driving me bloody mental not being able to hear you singing it, and not being able to remember the right words to it," He blushed as he told her this.

"Well, we will have to see what we can do about that. So, how are we going to handle ourselves in the eye of our adoring public?" She asked teasing him slightly.

"I supposed we'll have treat each other as we would have twenty-two days ago," He said simply, "We shall have to work on becoming publicly close though."

"Sounds relatively flawless, unless the head boy catches us together or something…"She giggled.

"We don't have to worry about head boy my love, you're looking at him, head girl on the other hand-"

"Is me," She finished as they looked at each other in disbelief.

"Could this have gotten any easier I wonder?" Draco laughed in astonishment, "We will have all the time in the world for each other." He kissed her and picked her up, swinging her around.

The happy couple spent the rest of the day together, mostly finding cracks between buildings to snog the living daylights out of each other in. Draco found it would have been easier to endure the Cruciartus curse than to say good bye to Hermione. But he some how managed and found himself as giddy as a five year old discovering a dresser drawer full of his favorite candy. They kissed and went their separate ways, knowing in thirty-six hours time they would be sitting in the head's compartment of Hogwarts Express together, and time seemed to creep by during the next day just to spite them.

Hermione and Ginny stayed up nearly the whole night talking about the day's events. Ginny was just as shocked as Hermione that Draco had been made head boy. At two-thirty in the morning Ron burst into the bed room. "I can't take any more of your bloody giggling!" He snarled, "Can't the secret admirer wait until dawn at least?"

"We weren't talking about _him_ Ron," Ginny announced waiting to here what he would have to say next.

"Well…wait who is _he_?"

"Go back to sleep Ronald." Ginny ordered. "You are too tired to be receiving answers to questions you know nothing about."

"What?" He growled sleepily.

"My point exactly, off you go back to bed," She said pushing him out of the room and shutting the door behind him.


	7. Beating Around the Bsuh

**AN: This is where things start to get a little more complicated in the story, so if you have any questions feel free to ask.**

**Chapter Seven: Beating Around the Bush**

The next morning the Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry took the yearly trip to Diagon Alley. They split up, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Hermione going their way down to Madame Malkin's for new dress robes; they tried on quite a few before Ginny found an elegant yet simple emerald green dress. Ginny's heart was made up when she saw the dress and luckily discovered that it was well within the Weasley's price range.

It took nearly another hour to find a midnight blue dress that suited Hermione as well as Ginny's had suited her. It was actually a two piece that was a strapless corset style top with a long flowing skirt that had a slit in one side to nearly mid thigh. Hermione put it on and came out of the dressing room blushing at how the dress made her feel so sexy and seductive. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny stared at Hermione before Ginny broke the silence; "Oh that's the one Hermione, he will just die when he see you in it!" She squealed excitedly.

"Yes darling you look absolutely stunning, any man would get down on his hands and knees to take you to a ball in that dress," Mrs. Weasley announced, not noticing that Harry and Ron had entered Madame Malkin's.

"Are you sure? I mean what if it's…" Hermione started.

"Bloody Hell…" Ron screeched before he knew what he was saying.

"Wow Hermione, that's definitely the one," Harry assured her, hitting Ron in the chest before he could embarrass himself anymore.

"Is that you Granger…?" A familiar voice asked from the entrance. "You actually have a body under all of those school robes then." Malfoy commented.

"Or course it's me you insolent pus filled boil!" Hermione shouted in frustration.

"Bugger off Malfoy!" Ron snapped.

"What are you going to do about it if I don't Weasley?" Malfoy goaded.

"All right that's enough, you three boys out!" Madame Malkin roared and shooed Harry, Ron, and Draco out of her shop with Mrs. Weasley following closely behind to scold Ron and Harry.

"Well if you can catch his attention I'd say it's most definitely worth it." Ginny giggled with a wink.

Ten minutes later Hermione and Ginny were waling out of the shop with their dresses, "well that was interesting to say the least." Hermione sighed.

"Tell me about it, but did you see Ronald's face? He was ready to die when he saw how sexy you looked." Ginny giggled. "Oh, look who it is now, your pus filled boil is watching you from across the way.

"Well is he now, don't wait up for me; I'll meet you at Fred and George's." Hermione smiled widely, and quickly crossed the street, grabbing Malfoy by the collar and dragging him the nearest crack between two buildings.

"Hello dear," He chuckled as their lips met,"So I'm a pus filled boil am I?"

"No, you are an _insolent _pus filled boil, but you're still mine." She answered sucking his bottom lip fiercely. "Did you like the dress?"

"I loved it on you." He laughed feverishly pulling her closer to his body. "Oy shit Potter, Weasley, you better go…"

"I'll see you tomorrow then…good bye…" She gave him one last kiss and slipped back into the crowd.

"Where've you been?" Mrs. Weasley demanded as Hermione finally caught up with the group.

"I left something at Madame Malkin's, I just went back to go get it," She lied breathlessly.

"Dear, if you're going to lie about a boy, at least make it a good one." Mrs. Weasley whispered, "I expect to hear all about him later."

Hermione glanced at Ginny who shrugged and they finished up all of their shopping. As promised later that night Hermione and Ginny told Molly Weasley all about Draco without actually telling her who he was.

Hermione could barely sleep that night, knowing she would be able to spend as much time with Draco as she wanted. She kept sighing, and Ginny couldn't sleep because of it, but decided not to say anything because she knew this was Hermione's first time truly being in love.

As usual, everyone was sluggish the next morning, and as usual they were nearly late. As Hermione shoved her way through the ever growing crowd she bumped into the back of a young woman that she didn't recognize. "Oh, sorry I didn't see you…holy shit…what are you doing here?" Hermione gasped as she looked at the young woman's face.

"You didn't honestly think you were the only witch in the family did you?" She giggled in response to Hermione's state of shock.

"Hey Granger," Draco called to Hermione as he made his way toward her, "Whoa, and who may I ask might you be…"

"This is Lylan Grimm; she's my cousin, and apparently a witch…" Hermione snapped rather confused by the situation.

"Grimm, that's a pureblood name, a really old pureblood name." Draco said.

"Well what did you think she was a Muggle or something?" Lylan asked, "Oh they never told you then…? I need to go now, teacher's conference, good to see you Hermione." Lylan announce quickly realizing what she had let slip out.

"What the hell was that about?" Draco wondered.

"I'm not entirely sure yet, but she's much too old to be a student…and what was that about a teacher's conference?" Hermione found herself wondering out loud as they made their way to the head's compartment.

"Ah, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy good to see you made it here." Professor McGonagall remarked as they entered. "Miss Granger, I have some news for you, your cousin Lylan Grimm will be joining us as the new Transfiguration professor, I'm sure that you are already well aware of that though."

"No, actually I had no idea that she was even a witch," Hermione remarked.

"Oh well seeing as it's not really my place to tell you the whole story, I shall send an owl to your parents immediately." She whisked away, handing each head their introductory letter and left the compartment.

"So, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted yesterday?" Draco asked grinning evilly.

"Let me refresh your memory," Hermione said grabbing him by the neck and plunging her tongue into the cavern of his mouth. He shuddered with delight as squeezed her body toward his, slowly making his way toward one of the benches.

They were interrupted once again however, by Blaise Zabini, trying to wrench the locked door open. He as well as the rest of the prefects had arrived for the meeting to discuss the year's activities.

Draco regretfully pulled himself off of Hermione, and let the others in. "Right so let's get down to business shall we?" He announced clearing his throat quickly. The meeting went by rather fast as they had decided to do a Halloween Ball this year instead of the Yule Ball, and had decided to do various other school unity activities instead of Hogs Meade trips because of the dark times.

Blaise noticed Draco stealing secretive glances at Hermione and knew he must speak with Draco about the issue, so he hung back as everyone else filed out of the room. "So, you and the Mudblood then," He asked Draco as he was ushered out by his friend.

"She's not a Mudblood anymore, she's from the Grimm clan, and her cousin is the new Transfiguration professor." Draco growled shoving Blaise out the door and locked it once more. "What a nosey git." He Snorted.

"He may be nosey, but he has made it quite clear that he's not as stupid as we were led on to believe," Hermione laughed.

"Hermione, do you know what it means now that I know you're part of the Grimm family?" Draco wondered sitting next to her.

"Well, I'll take a slight guess that it means that I'm not Muggle born after all," She realized looking into his eyes.

"Yes, but not just that, it means that you are a pureblood' Grimm's _do not _marry out side of pureblood families, they have too much to lose. It's not just about the pride they have in their name, and the social status, it's the money, the power, the respect, and the fact that besides Potter, the Grimms are the only family the dark lord fears having on the ministry's side." He explained. "Mostly they live in Ireland and Scotland now, but the few that live here, are for the most part neutral, but the dark lord would flee if he knew even one Grimm was on the ministry's side."

"So that would explain why Lylan has come to Hogwarts." Hermione whispered.

"Yes, it would. But let's not talk about that anymore, blood doesn't matter to me, and I don't want it to burden you."

"You're right Mr. Malfoy, as I'm finding you typically are." She smiled, "I don however need to go and chat with Harry for a bit as I usually do on these trips…I'll be back soon my love." She kissed him good bye and left the compartment.

Hermione accidentally walked in on Ginny and Harry having one of their snogging sessions, and quickly let them be before they even noticed she was there. She let out a sigh and turned around to see Ron right behind her. "Oh, Ron hey…" She breathed surprised to find him so close to her.

"Hermione I've been meaning to tell you something rather important, I keep putting it off but, the way Malfoy was looking at you the past couple of days has made me realize that this can't possibly wait any longer." Ron started to explain as he led her to an empty compartment.

"Ron I'm sure that it can wait…I mean we're in no hurry, and who's Malfoy to worry about?" Hermione joked nervously, not sure what Ron was up to.

"Hermione, I'm your secret admirer," he announced to her.

She nearly burst out laughing when she heard this _'He can't be seriously thinking of taking credit for that can he?'_ She asked herself seeing exactly how serious he was about it, "You most certainly are not! How dare you impersonate someone as romantic and good hearted Ronald Weasley?" She yelled.

"I'm not impersonating anyone!" He insisted.

"Yes you are, if you weren't you would have been in Diagon Alley with me the day before yesterday!" Hermione told him trying to push past him.

He grabbed her arm and kissed her fiercely and grabbed her upper thigh, slowly moving his hand up. Hermione began to cry, desperately wishing he would stop, or someone would come to help her. She tried to scream but Ron's tongue made it nearly impossible. Then suddenly from no where a flash of platinum blond hair came to her rescue, she clung to him sobbing as she heard "Malfoy mind you own bloody business, Hermione and I are together now, so bugger off," but was cut short by Draco punching Ron in the face.

Lylan was the first teacher to com across them, "what the bloody hell happened here?" She demanded of the three of them.

"He attacked me!" Ron shouted holding his now blood gushing nose.

"I'd say it looks to be the other way around mate," Draco said darkly shielding Hermione from his sight. He whisked her away with Professor Grimm in step right behind him.


	8. Professor Grimm's Punishment

**Chapter Eight: Professor Grimm's Punishment**

"Hermione, are you alright?" Draco asked once they had gotten back to their compartment, Hermione was still crying hysterically, and all Draco could do was hold her close to him, and he felt his heart break for her.

"I…I can't believe him…I can't believe that he would try to do something like that…" She was infuriated now more than she was scared. What on earth had possessed Ron to risk jeopardizing their friendship for a silly little kiss like that?

"I can assure you that it will be taken care of Hermione, but I have to know what exactly happened, before I can hand out proper punishment, and I can not guarantee that Mr. Malfoy will get out of this Scott free either." Professor Grimm told Hermione and Draco.

"Well, punching him was well worth a week of detention if you ask me, and if I ever catch him near you like that again I'll…"

"Alright, I can't hear anymore of that unless you really want to make sure that you receive a detention." Professor Grimm interjected quickly brushing her black hair over her shoulder, and sitting next to Hermione. "So, what happened back there dear?"

"I went to go talk to Harry, and I found them…being Harry and Ginny, snogging in their seats. Then I turned around and Ronald was standing right behind me. He started rambling on about needing to tell me something important, and led me to that area, he tried to tell me that he of all people was my secret admirer and then I tried to leave, but he grabbed me and kissed me…and then he had his hand on my thigh…" She choked falling silent," He was supposed to be my friend." she finally said after a few minutes.

"After that all I remember was wishing for someone to help me, I tried to get away from him, but I couldn't, and then Draco was there…protecting me from him." She heaved trying not to start crying again.

"Well, the head mistress is not going to like this one bit," Professor Grimm sighed.

"I came in and saw him all over Hermione, and I'll admit I was a bit hot tempered at first, but when I saw that Hermione was crying I knew something was most definitely wrong, I just wanted to help her though, by doing what I thought was right, she is still my friend too after all." Draco explained smiling as he looked into Hermione's eyes.

"I'll be back shortly with the head mistress and the other teachers, we will decide on a proper course of action." Professor Grimm announced.

"Thanks Lylan- I mean Professor," Hermione commented smiling weakly.

As Lylan was leaving, Ginny and Harry burst into the compartment. "Is it true, did you attack Ron, Malfoy?" Harry demanded, his wand raised to Draco's throat.

"I did nothing wrong Potter, nothing that Weasley didn't already have coming to him," Draco growled through clenched teeth.

"Stop Harry, Ron is the one you should be mad at!" Hermione cried "Ron forced himself on me, I'm just lucky Malfoy walked by or it could have been worse…"

"How could you accuse him of such a thing Hermione, Ron loves you more than anything in this world?" Harry snapped angrily at Hermione.

"Harry James Potter, how could you treat Hermione like that? She would lie about this, no don't you try to say anything to me, I'm not speaking to you until you apologize to Hermione and then to Draco!" Ginny shouted shrilly swooping out of the room with Harry following behind closely.

Draco and Hermione sat in silence until the shocked teachers gathered around them to hear Hermione's story once again. He had his arm around her, and encouraged her to tell them all that had happened, she gazed deeply into his deep steel blue eyes and she knew that no matter what he would stick by her side. "Well Lylan, what do you think?" Professor McGonagall asked the young blue eyed teacher.

"I think that there's a possibility that I'm compromising the situation with Miss Granger being my cousin," She sighed honestly.

"Oh please Lylan, Remus and I would be in a more compromising position than you, plus it's Weasley that is the perpetrator; if it had been Malfoy then the issues would have been addressed." Professor McGonagall said confidently to her.

"Well, I'd like to expel him, but I fear those measures would be me taking advantage of the situation, I think that detention with me for a month should do it though, beginning tonight, and I want his prefect title revoked until further notice." Professor Grimm decided with a sad sigh, "And as for Mr. Malfoy, I don't think that he deserves any punishment, he's been through enough already with Miss Granger I believe to not make the same mistake twice, am I correct Mr. Malfoy?"

"Absolutely Professor Grimm, it won't happen again I swear it," Draco agreed immediately, not wishing to get on Lylan Grimm's bad side.

"Nicely done Lylan," Remus Lupin complimented, he had been reinstated as the Defense against the dark arts teacher by the new minister of magic, since he was a valued member of the order of the Phoenix.

"Yes bravo," Professor Slughorn agreed, "I don't think I could have done it better myself."

The teachers left so the two head students could change and prepared for the beginning of the school year, ushering first years to the boats for Hagrid and then once more to their dorms at the end of the feast. Also they would be patrolling the corridors for students out of bed past curfew.

Neither Draco nor Hermione was really paying attention to Head Mistress McGonagall's back to school speech, Draco was too worried about Hermione as he was watching her intently.

Hermione was much too worried about Ron trying to talk to her about what had happened on the train. She didn't want him to try to apologize or rationalize what he had tried to do. Nor did she want Harry or Ginny to try to talk about it. In fact she was quite miffed with Harry for not believing her version of the story, even with Draco Malfoy there as a witness.

After the feast as was tradition, the Head Mistress led Draco and Hermione to their dorms and common room, which they would be sharing with the sixth and seventh year prefects and the quidditch captains. They would however have their own rooms and a bathroom to share with each other. Everyone else would be sharing their room and would have to use the prefect bathrooms elsewhere in the castle.

Everyone was already moved into their dorms, and most, were already off to bead. The only one left were Blaise Zabini and Harry. "Well hello there Malfoy," Blaise greeted as he and Hermione entered. "Granger," Blaise nodded toward Hermione.

"Blaise," she said softly nodding back in his direction, refusing to make eye contact, knowing most everyone knew about what had happened on the train.

Ron came down from his room as Draco and Hermione entered. He was fully dressed in what he had been wearing on the train knowing he had detention with Professor Grimm, but not knowing he would no longer be welcome in the Head's tower. Draco immediately tensed up putting his arm around Hermione and guiding her toward her dorm that had 'Head Girl' in gold letters on it. "Good night, and sleep well Angel." He whispered in her ear. "If you need me, I'll be right through the bathroom, I'll leave my door unlocked for you." She nodded thanking him and closed the door, he heard the latch lock and he sighed with relief.

"What the bloody hell was that about Malfoy?" Ron hissed approaching Draco, his wand extended.

"Don't go there Weasley, you know full well what that was about, and I'm not willing to risk her safety around you anymore." Draco threatened as Professor Grimm entered their common room to escort Ron to her class room for detention.

"Weasley, tonight would be nice, I don't have all year long to wait around for you." Grimm snapped forcefully.

"Yes professor." He muttered trudging toward Professor Grimm.

They left the common room and made there way down to Professor Grimm's new class room. There was a single desk in from of the black board and it had a blank piece of parchment and a quill sitting on top of it. "Sit, Weasley," Professor Grimm directed pointing at the desk. "Now, can you please explain to my why you are here?"

"I don't really know why I'm here Professor." Ron lied feeling his face turn red with anger and embarrassment.

"Well, let's just make this simple then, I will hold you here every night until midnight until you can write me a fifty page essay on what you did to get yourself here and why it was wrong."

Ron sighed helplessly and stared down at the blank page of parchment, if he hadn't been such a bloody idiot about telling Hermione about his love for her, he wouldn't be in detention. Of course if Malfoy and Professor Grimm hadn't interrupted them he wouldn't be in detention either. It was now Malfoy's fault that this had happened, and this realization got Ron thinking, 'What had Malfoy been doing, and what or rather when I should say did he start caring about what happened to Hermione?' He could help himself, "Professor Grimm, what were you doing with Malfoy?" he blurted out.

"Excuse me?" She demanded glancing at him over the top of her book, "I was not anywhere near Mr. Malfoy besides passing by when I saw your predicament. And I don't really believe that it concerns you."

Ron went back to staring at the blank piece of parchment once more, 'I wonder if Malfoy put Hermione under some sort of spell when they were stuck on that island together?'

When midnight finally rolled around Professor Grimm reluctantly released him, "Weasley, I expect something useful to be written down on that parchment tomorrow or there will be no quidditch for you this year." She warned.

"Bloody hell that woman is insufferable, nearly as bad as Snape was she is!" He announced as he entered the common room where Blaise Zabini and Harry were still sitting. Draco was sitting with Blaise and they were idly chatting about something but stopped suddenly when they say Ron.

"That bad 'ey, what's she making you do,; clean gum off the bottom of the desks without magic?" Harry snorted, not bothering to look up from the quidditch magazine he was reading. He wasn't mad at Ron but he didn't really believe his side of the story either, he was hurt and angry at once.

"That would be a blessing compared to what I have to do," Ron grumbled," I have to write a fifty page essay!"

"On what," Blaise's curiosity got the best of him as Draco punched him in the arm rather hard.

"How I got detention and why it was wrong of me to do," Ron sighed plopping down on the couch that Harry was sitting on.

"How far did you get?" Harry asked, still not looking at Ron.

"I haven't even started yet, I don't even know what the big deal was in the first place?" Ron was still proclaiming his innocence.

"Oh bloody hell, I can't listen to this, this, load of bull shit anymore! You bloody know damn well what you did Weasley!" Draco yelled getting up from the couch and retiring himself into his room which he quickly locked. "Bloody bastard," He muttered as he slammed the door.


	9. FAmily Affair

**An: In this chapter Blaise realizes something about his family that I forgot to mention in chapter seven. This chapter really is just a little bit of family back ground, and it sort of explains how Hermione deals with the back lash of what Ron did to her, and Harry and Ron begin to suspect something going on between Hermione and Draco. Also, I know the story goes that Blaise's mother was mysteriously married 7 times, but seeing as this is a fan fiction, I'm changing that! Enjoy –Mirioux**

**Chapter Nine: Family Affair**

The first month of school went by quickly for most of the students, but to others in trudged on and on. Ron now hated Professor Grimm more than he thought it was ever possible to hate someone, oh how he loathed her very outline of a shadow, he even hated her more than he had hated Professor Snape, which he never thought could have been possible. "It's almost as if she's taken a course on how to be more sinister and cruel during class than even Snape used to be!" He yelled over lunch one day to any one and everyone that had even acted as if they were listening.

Harry just shrugged at the scene that Ron was making, "Maybe you shouldn't have gotten on her bad side mate. She doesn't seem all that bad to me,"

"Or maybe you should have left Hermione alone," Ginny hissed glaring daggers at her older brother, "did it ever occur to you that she doesn't have any feelings toward you like you want her too?"

"Well, now that you mention it no, but she never said whether she did or not…" Ron started.

"Exactly, she never said that she did, which usually means in girl language to leave the situation alone and let it die." Ginny interrupted as she took her lunch down to where Hermione had been sitting alone. "How have you been holding up?"

"I've been doing a lot better thanks to you and Draco, but that's about all that's holding me together. Harry hasn't really helped at all, hell he won't even talk to me let alone believe me." Hermione answered, fiddling with her fork.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I honestly don't know what the bloody hell has gotten into him. I think…I hope that he's just overwhelmed and quite possibly a little bit confused. But I'm most definitely sure that he will come around soon. No worries dear, everything will turn out right in the end." The bell rang and the two girls got up to walk to Hermione's potions class with Professor Slughorn. Ginny made it a habit to walk to Hermione's classes with her so that there was less of a chance of something happening to her.

Ron and Harry watched as Ginny and Hermione swiftly passed them without a hello or even a look back at them, "So how's that essay going?" Harry wondered.

"It's a bloody disaster, I only have twelve pages done, and McGonagall amended my detention sentence to last until I get the bloody thing finished, and the worst part is no Prefect duties or Quidditch until it's finished." Ron whined throwing his hands up in the air.

"Well, someone should have thought of that before they decided to try to violate their best friend…" The cold, dark, voice drawled from behind them.

"Malfoy,"

"Potter, Weasley,"

"Butt out Malfoy, it's none of your bloody business!" Harry snapped viciously.

"Potter, I was sure that you of all people would be on Granger's side, it's a shame to know that you believe the liar when even the Weaselette knows the full truth of what really happened. If you ask me, you bloody deserve detention for abandoning Granger in her most dire time of need." Draco spat as he stalked off to potions.

He took his usual seat next to his lovely angel, "What do you think is going on between those two? I've noticed Hermione hasn't quite been herself since she got stuck on that Island with Malfoy." Ron snorted staring down Hermione.

"Maybe they feel bonded since they had a near death experience, so to say, together; but that still doesn't change that it's Malfoy that is taking her side. Are you sure you didn't do anything that warranted such hostility from them? I would think that Hermione wouldn't just let Malfoy attack you, I mean it's just not like Hermione to do that." Harry said, actually taking the time to think about what Ron was saying before he spoke.

"Mr. Potter, would you like to share with the class what is more bloody important than my lesson?" Professor Slughorn pondered.

"No sire it was nothing, it won't happen again." Harry mumbled.

"What's Potter's deal anyway Hermione, why does he believe Weasel over you, you've never given him a reason not to believe you?" Draco whispered to Hermione while Professor Slughorn was busy scolding Harry.

"I just don't know anymore, I always thought the same thing too, but ever since Dumbledore's death he's been obsessed with Ron being in '_love_' with me. I'm beginning to think that it's warping his mind to believe what he wants to hear." She sighed glancing in Harry's direction; she was unnerved the whole class by Harry's actions and Ron's continual glaring at her.

"Miss Granger, may I see you for a moment?" Professor Slughorn asked her as the bell rang.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other, and he nodded her on to go with a weak smile; but she knew he would be right outside the door way waiting for her, forever if need be. She slowly walked up to her teacher's desk, "yes professor," she asked; a slight quiver in her voice.

"Miss Granger, I've noticed that you haven't been doing as well as you were last year, is this course more difficult than you thought?"

"No sir, I am just having some problems concentrating on my lessons. I had an accident in the summer and you know that I haven't been myself since…"

"…I know the incident with Mr. Weasley. I'm going to speak to the Head Mistress about making a schedule change for Mr. Weasley, possibly Mr. Potter as well." Professor Slughorn assured her, "that is all Miss Granger, oh pardon me, I've forgotten my manners, _Miss Grimm_ you may go."

Hermione left to find Draco waiting at the door and to her delightful surprise Ginny was waiting there for her as well, "hey," Ginny greeted, "what was that?"

"Well, to put it simply, I'm falling behind," Hermione explained softly.

"Maybe you should talk to someone Hermione, Professor Grimm seems to understand you pretty well, why not her?"

"Yeah, Lylan's always been a good listener, or so that's what Blaise has told me." Draco agreed cheerfully.

"Why on earth would Blaise Zabini talk to Lylan?" Hermione asked finding it rather unusual.

"Oh, I forgot I never told you, Blaise and Lylan are cousins as well, Blaise's mother Aurora, is Lylan's aunt." Draco explained to Hermione as they walked to the history of magic.

"Then that would make her my Aunt as well. I knew I had an aunt, I just never knew who it was, and now I understand why," Hermione sighed, "I think I will talk to Lylan, and maybe Blaise too, since he is my cousin as well…can I trust him Draco?"

"Blaise know that you are his cousin. But there are a couple things you should know first, Voldemort killed Aurora because he felt she was too powerful, that's why most of your family fled from England. You can trust Blaise because he's family, but also because he won't ever let his family be broken apart anymore than it already is." Draco told her as they took their seats together, Draco waved Blaise over to sit with him and Hermione.

"Hermione, how are you?" Blaise questioned nervously.

"Good Blaise, how have you been?" She greeted with the first big smile she'd had in a month.

"I'm better now that I have a chance to bring part of my family back." He smiled at both of them. "And Hermione, I wanted to apologize to you for being such an ass hole. I didn't know that you were Brian's daughter until Lylan told me, but I hope that you can find a way to forgive me?"

"You're family, or course I forgive you, I may look like my father, but I hardly hold a grudge against a family member like he does." She commented.

"It's really hard for me to hold myself back from the Weasel, knowing what he tried to do to you, my flesh and blood, my family." Blaise looked away from Hermione, trying to hide his anger and the tears beginning to well up in his eyes, but he couldn't hid them from Draco.

Professor Bins began class soon after that, and the trio was forced to end the conversation for the time being. Hermione did actually feel better after speaking with Blaise about their connection by blood.

Draco felt himself begin to be able to relax when he realized that the tension that had been bottled up in Hermione, and was slowly eating away at her, seemed to slowly disappear. He knew that Blaise was incredibly enraged over not being able to protect his cousin, but at the same time Draco knew that he was much happier now that he had a chance to rebuild his family ties with his cousins.

For the rest of the week Hermione, Blaise, Lylan, and Draco would meet after dinner until it was time for Ron's detention. They spent their time remembering the way things used to be, and Hermione got the chance to learn what her Aunt Aurora was like and how close her father, her aunt, and her uncle had been before her aunt's marriage into the Zabini clan. "Hermione, do you know why your father left the wizarding world for Muggles, and even went as far as to change his name?" Lylan asked hoping to better explain what had happened to the family.

"All I know is that he and Papu had some sort of argument," Hermione commented.

"Aurora married into the Zabini clan, and Bryan felt that she had betrayed the family by joining such a dark family. He tired to convince Papu and my father to side with him and banish her from the family, but Papu and Jack aren't the type to abandon their family." Lylan paused momentarily and sighed, "Bryan was hurt that Papu didn't take him seriously and refused to disown her or write her out of his will, so Bryan decided that he would not subject his wife-to-be to a dangerous life running from the dark lord."

"But he didn't have to run; in fact he didn't have anything to worry about because Voldemort knew that having one Grimm family member as one of his followers could change the war. He knew he had the most powerful witch in the Grimm clan married to one of his most loyal servants; it seems that things changed though when you were born." Blaise remarked, "That's the secret family rumor anyway."

"Alright you three, you better head out before detention with Mr. Weasley begins," Lylan told her cousins and their friend as she glance at the giant grandfather clock that was behind her desk.

"She's right, it is getting pretty late, let's go back to the common room and make milkshakes! See you later Lylan, hope you session with Weasley goes well." Draco called as they walked out of the class room; he turned to wave to her and when he turned back toward the door he ran right into Ron and Harry.

"Hermione, what in the name of Merlin are you doing down here with them?" Harry demanded.

"Well, while you were too busy believing everything that Ronald told you; I was taking the time to get to know my family, Blaise and Professor Grimm are my cousins, and at least these two know where their loyalties lie when it comes to the truth." Hermione spat at them as she walked by. "What are you doing down here with Ron?"

"I just was walking him down here…"Harry started

"Hermione, what are you talking about, you're not a pureblood, and you're Muggle born…"Ron interrupted Harry

"No Weasley, she's not! She's a Grimm, just like Professor Grimm, and just like my mother was. She's pure blood mate, and she's from one of the greatest pureblood wizarding families of all time." Blaise snarled pointing his finger at Ron, "and if you ever touch her again, you will have more than just me to deal with. No one takes advantage of my family, not even Voldemort!" Blaise warned Ron.

"Why are you here Malfoy?" Harry insisted, thinking the three of them together was rather odd.

"Some one had to believe Grimm, and since I was there and you weren't, I took it upon myself to be her protector. I can't have Weasley, or anyone else for that matter degrading the Head Girl." Malfoy sneered and guided Hermione away with Blaise following behind closely.


	10. The Truth Revealed

**AN: I'm going to try really hard to get out of the boring chapter mode, but some things that seem boring are actually quite important to the story. I hope you enjoy this one. As always, read, review, flame, and of course enjoy! –Mirioux**

**Chapter Ten: The Truth Revealed**

"So we still haven't decide what we're going to do for the November Hogs Meade weekend, any one have any ideas?" Hermione asked the prefects and Draco.

"What about a Wizard's Dueling Tournament?" Blaise asked.

"How about a fashion show," Lavender suggested.

"Absolutely not," Ron decided, as he entered the common room.

"You aren't allowed to be included in these meetings until your essay is turned in!" Blaise snarled, scowling at Ron.

"I finished it last night mate, so all of my privileges have been restored," Ron explained with a devilish grin smeared across his face.

"Alright then, what do you suggest we do if neither of those ideas are good enough for you?' Draco interrogated, putting Ron on the spot.

"Well, I actually hadn't really thought that far ahead…"

"What about a play?" Sarah Stonebridge from Raven claw asked.

"The whole school can not be included in a play…" Blaise retorted shortly, his anger rising to near boiling point with the appearance of Ron.

"A talent show then, the whole school can be involved in that." Lavender announced; proud that she had though of the idea of a talent show before Hermione, or anyone else for that matter.

Everyone looked at one another, it wasn't too bad of an idea, everyone had some sort of talent and it would surely take up the entire weekend, and promote school unity. "I think that I'm alright with that idea," Terry Boot commented.

"Me too," Blaise and Millicent said in unison.

"Well, I like that idea, since it was mine…"Lavender bragged. Everyone else seemed to agree with the plan; even Ron thought it was a pretty good idea. 'Then I can think of a way to win Hermione's heart back!' He sighed thinking to himself after the meeting had ended, and everyone went back to their activities.

His concentration was broken when he heard Hermione's angel like laugh, he looked up and saw her talking to Blaise and Draco, laughing at what Draco had said. He was over come with rage, how dare she laugh at one of Malfoy's jokes? How could she just turn her back on Ron and Harry like that, and for whom? 'Malfoy couldn't possibly love her the way that I do, now all I have to do is prove it to her.' He decided as he walked over to them.

"What do you want Weasel?" Blaise demanded still slightly chuckling from what Draco had said.

"It doesn't concern you Zabini," Ron snorted in reply.

"Go on and get out of here Weasel, no one in there right mind wants you here." Draco commented darkly.

"Go to hell Malfoy, I'm not going anywhere, I'm here for Hermione!"

"Ronald, get a life, there's no way that I'd go anywhere within five feet of you, let alone by myself, I can't trust you." Hermione hissed coldly looking away from him.

"But you can trust pureblood scum like Malfoy and Zabini?" Ron protested hurt by the vindictive tone she had used with him.

"Yes, because unlike you, Malfoy never forced himself on me, and _he_ believed me, you hurt me and Harry thinks that _I_ am the one lying. And Blaise is my family, _they_ apologized for being ghastly to me, _you_ however don't even think that you did anything wrong!" Hermione shouted as everyone else in the common room stopped what they were doing and began to stare at the foursome.

"I didn't, I wanted to prove my love to you!"

"_THAT _was not even close to what love is! There was nothing but _lust and pain_ in your actions, at least Malfoy know what 'no' means, once again unlike you!" She screamed as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Hermione, come on let's go get some dinner or something…away from here, and away from _him_…" Draco suggested standing up and placing his hand on her arm.

"NO!" She sobbed, "Everyone wants to know why we aren't friends anymore, so I'm going to tell them the real story! This foul pig professed his love to me, by dragging me into an empty compartment on the train, kissed me when I tried to get away, and tried to force himself into my pants, all the while swearing he was doing it to prove how much he loved me. He didn't get it when I started crying for him to stop and he still doesn't get it!" She was crying hysterically and all everyone could do was stare at her.

Harry had listened from the entrance to the common room, "Hermione…" Ron started, "I'm…I'm…sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you…I thought that you were just playing hard to get…"

"So you lied to me then?" Harry asked.

"It was an accident…"

"I believed you; I took your word over hers! Ginny was right, I should have believed Hermione over you!" Harry yelled and punched Ron in the face. He stood over him momentarily and left the common room once again.

Hermione collapsed to her knees in sobs, and both Blaise and Draco rushed to her side. "Come on; let's get you out of here." Draco whispered as he carried her out of the common room.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that, I just couldn't stand that he's still lying to everyone so that he isn't the one to look bad." Hermione told Draco and Blaise as she wiped the tear stains from her face.

"Well, now everyone know the truth, even Potter." Blaise said hugging his cousin. "Just think of it this way, it's highly unlikely that things could get any worse, they can in short, only get better."

"That's very true, now I'll finally be able to let this all fall behind me into my old life and Hermione granger, and start fresh as Hermione Grimm." Hermione announced as the three of them walked down to the great hall for an early dinner. They entered and Blaise and Draco left Hermione at the Gryffindor table next to Harry as they found their seats at the Slytherin table. "Harry, I'm sorry that you had to find out the truth that way," Hermione told him as she sat down next to him.

"I should have seen it Hermione, I knew deep down that something was fishy about Ron's story, but I never thought that either of you would lie to me about something that serious. I guess what I'm really trying to say is that I'm sorry I didn't believe you, and I'm sorry for being such a bloody idiot about it," Harry begged for her forgiveness taking both of her hands in his.

Hermione looked down at her hands in his and blushed slightly; she was confused by this gesture, mostly because he only ever touched Ginny this way. She slowly pulled her hands away from him, "it's alright Harry, and everyone makes mistakes every now and again." She whispered, as she put some food on her plate and scooted a few feet away from him, hoping he would understand that she was no longer comfortable being that close to anyone other than Draco, Blaise, Ginny and Professor Grimm; since they had been by her side through the whole ordeal, and had not questioned her honesty or toyed with her emotions.

She finished her meal quietly and when Draco and Blaise were finished with theirs, they left with her. Blaise bid the two head students good night, going up to his dorm, leaving Draco and Hermione alone, for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. "Well, this hasn't happened in a while." Draco chuckled as they cuddled on the couch, gazing into the flames of the fire.

"Is Blaise ok with this?" Hermione asked.

"He said he'd rather have it be me than anyone else, especially not that disgusting, most repulsive, pustule Weasley."

"I love you." She whispered to him, kissing his lips softly, and rising from the couch.

"I love you too, where do you think you're sneaking off too?" Draco laughed lightly following her.

"Well, come with me and you'll see!" She giggled dragging him along with her, "Dragonfly," She said and the portrait to her room swung open.

He followed her into her room, and as soon as the door was securely closed and locked, her lips smashed passionately into his. He moaned in delight, they had been deprived of good physical quality time since the train. Her tongue flicked the inside of his lips, begging for entry, which he gratefully allowed. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he hoisted her up in his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.

His hands roamed freely over her ribs and her back as he laid her on her bed and straddled her, kissing her neck fiercely. "Oh Draco…" She moaned as she tugged his shirt off of him.

"Are you sure you want to do this…I don't want this to get out of control…?" he questioned breathlessly, "I don't know what will happen if we don't stop."

"Well let's find out shall we?" She gasped as he nuzzled her neck some more, "I'm ready for what ever happens between us tonight." She assured him, as she sat up and removed her own shirt.

They were suddenly interrupted by a loud banging on her door followed by: "Hermione, Hermione are you in there? I need to speak to you, it's important!"

Draco rushed into the bathroom, accidentally banging into the door frame on his way to his own room, in case he too had an interrupting visitor. "What the bloody hell was that Hermione is someone in there with you?" Ron shouted again.

"WHAT RONALD, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" Hermione roared, putting her shirt back on and opening the door slightly, 'He had better be bloody dying. What nerve he has if he's not!' she thought, infuriated that he even dared to disturb her at all.

"Is someone with you?" Ron demanded.

"You interrupted me for that?" Hermione growled, wishing the death of a thousand deaths upon Ron at that moment. She could have killed him with the glare she had plastered on her face.

"No, not entirely, tell your bloody cousin, that no matter how much he claims that he and Malfoy have changed, Harry and I are still your best friends." He directed as he flinched slightly at the intensity of her voice.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME LIKE THIS?" she screamed as she opened the door enough for her to slip out of the room and notice that Blaise was scowling at Ron, with his arms folded across his chest. Then it hit her like a grand piano dropped from a fifty storey building; Blaise wasn't scowling at Ron, he was smirking at Hermione. He knew that Draco had been in Hermione's room with her, and he had started something with Ron on purpose."Go to hell you fucking piece of wizarding white trash, you'll never be anything close to my _best friend_ or even _friend_ ever again. And don't bother me with your petty little arguments any more."

She muttered her password, and slammed the door to her room in Ron's face, leaving him utterly crushed. She had always forgiven him before for his stupidity, and she had never used such harsh language with him before either. As she locked the door once more Draco re-entered her room from the bathroom again, "Well, that was most interesting…I wasn't aware of how incredibly hot you look after a rough row like that, shall we continue our little escapade in my room?" He asked gracefully wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him, letting her know just how aroused he was by the scene.

"I thought you'd never ask." She giggled as they kissed, and tore clothing from each other making their way to his bed. He tossed her lightly onto his bed, and pounced on her, kissing her neck and making his way down her body, and then back up again as she squealed and moaned in complete and utter delight. He climbed in top of her and thrust himself inside her, leaving her with a feeling of ecstasy and fireworks exploding all over her body. They made love softly and tenderly all night, never once letting their minds wander to anything but the other's happiness.


	11. The Death Eater in Me

**AN: Ok so I know it's taken me a little longer than I wanted to get this chapter up and going back with the flow of things again. This chapter took me like all of last week to come up with so I really put a lot of thought into it and I hope you like, let me know. –Mirioux**

**Chapter Eleven: The Death Eater in Me**

"Ah, what a surprise to find _you_ of all people so far away from Hogwarts," The cloaked man remarked, his sarcasm masking the shock in his raspy voice. "To what do I owe this unexpected occasion?"

"I want _her,_ more than I've ever wanted anything in my like, and _he's_ taken her away from me. I've tried everything, and she still won't have me…" His hooded visitor explained.

"Ah, so you want my help do you, and what have you to offer me in return…?"

"I have inside information, but I want an unbreakable vow stating she's not to be harmed in the siege or the time of your rule therefore after, not harmed by you or _any_ of your followers,"

"You're smarter than you look boy, but I want more than just your information in that case, I want a _loyal_ follower out of you, if you demand an unbreakable vow with such stipulations from me." Voldemort hissed, intrigued by the audacity of this _'Potter worshiper'_.

"I'm prepared to take the dark mark if that's what you require of me,"

"First I need to know you are loyal to me only and not Potter as I suspect, so tell me boy, what do you know of Lylan Grimm and where her loyalties lie?"

"I know she is faithful to the Order of the Phoenix as is her cousin Blaise Zabini and I've heard her speaking of her loyalties to a mysterious male figure in her class room when I was early for detention with her once…"

"Did you say Zabini was an Order member? I may have use for you yet, that is all I need of you for now. You shall receive your Dark Mark and your unbreakable vow before the next full moon, and know if you betray me between now and then I shall send Fenrir Greyback to retrieve you, now off with you," Voldemort warned as the boy melted back into the shadows and returned to Hogwarts.

This was going to be easier than he thought, all he had to do was keep up the begging act around Harry and Hermione and that would cause Zabini to snap and give him all the information he needed to break Hermione and Draco, and present them to the Dark Lord.

_3 Days Earlier _

Ron awoke that morning around noon, it was Saturday, and he had had a rough night. Sleep had not come to him easily, he had thought about the disturbing noises he heard coming from Hermione's room, and how upset she had been at him and Blaise as well.

He sat alone at the Gryffindor table at lunch; it was he who was now being shunned instead of Hermione, not that she or Malfoy for that matter were any where to be found in the Great Hall.

A wave of anger and jealousy flooded Ron's mind as he realized his worst fears had just plunged him into his greatest nightmare, putting aside the fact that it was no longer a dream, but reality. "BLOODY HELL!" he screamed out loud, causing an eerie silence to fall over the Great Hall, even the teachers had silenced themselves.

"Excuse me Mr. Weasley, if there a problem?" Head Mistress McGonagall questioned as she stood up at her table.

"No," Ron snarled as he left the Great Hall and went back to the common room. He sat on the couch pouting for a moment, until he heard the slightly muffled giggle of Hermione. Once again he found himself knocking on the door with such force that if it had not been enchanted, it would have been torn off of it's hinges.

He heard the giggle again, but this time it came from Malfoy's room, Ron flew to that door and proceeded to bash at that door, until it cracked open to reveal Malfoy's face, "yes what is it Weasley?" He asked politely, trying to mask the irritation in his voice.

"Is Hermione in there with you, she had better not be or I'll…"

"You'll what, beat me to a bloody pulp? Not a good idea mate, I'm head boy and you'd be back in you miserable Gryffindor tower, but yes, Hermione is in here with me, and we are kind of in the middle of something, so may I relay a message for you?"

"YOU BLOODY WANKER, I WILL KILL YOU!" Ron yelled throwing his shoulder into the door, knocking Malfoy to the ground.

"DRACO," Hermione shrieked as she fell to his side.

"Go get Lylan, get out of here Hermione, NOW!" Draco directed pushing her to the bathroom as he stood up to keep Ron busy. Hermione obeyed and ran as fast as she could to the Great Hall not worried that she was still dressed in her short night shorts and a tank top that was a size too small.

She burst into the Great Hall just as the teachers were getting ready to depart, "Professor McGonagall, Ronald's attacked Draco, he threatened to kill him," Hermione announced as everyone stared at her attire.

"Lylan, Remus go we will be behind momentarily, what had gotten into Mr. Weasley?" Professor McGonagall ordered, as Lylan and Remus nodded chasing after Hermione.

Once they returned to the common room Ron had Draco against the wall by the throat. "Weasley drop him now!" Lylan shouted, "you will regret it if you do not release him," She repeated darkly as a rush of violet light began to erupt from her body.

"Lylan, relax, I'll take care of him, Remus place a hand on her shoulder , and he took it upon himself to pry Ron off of Draco, "Wand now, Weasley," Lupin ordered and Ron reluctantly gave it up.

"Detention Weasley, with me again, no prefect duties, no quidditch period, now move your things back to Gryffindor tower," Lylan explained to him. "You alright Malfoy? Let's have Madame Pomfrey have a look at you, Hermione take him to Poppy, when you're well come see me."

"Yes Professor," Draco replied hoarsely.

So she had chosen Malfoy over him, how could she throw away six years of friendship so easily, how could she fall for their enemy?

Ron was at al loss, he didn't understand how it happened or why it happened, all he knew was that he had to win her back. He had to bring Hermione back to her senses, he had to take matters into his own hands, he wasn't going to lose to Draco Malfoy again, and this time he had guaranteed his success.

Ron was prepared to go against everything he knew for Hermione, why couldn't she see that? He was prepared to sell his soul to the devil to make her love him.

What had Malfoy done for her? Saved her miserable mud blood self from the raging Hawaiian sea? Well Ron would have if he had known, he was prepared to die for her, would Malfoy sacrifice himself for her, he thought not. _'How dare he try to steal my Hermione?'_ he thought to himself as he climbed the stairs to the tower. _'He will pay for ruining my life as he has,'_ he clenched his fists so hard for so long that his knuckles were now white with numbness.

As he laid in his bed sleep did not come to him, only anger and jealousy came to him, oh how he wished he had used an unforgivable curse on Malfoy instead of beating him to a bloody pulp. _'Ah, well there's always tomorrow, I'm sure that would bring joy to the face of my master the dark lord, but I'm sure knowing all of Harry's weaknesses suits him just fine as well.'_ He thought as he closed his eyes. How shocked Harry would be when he found out both of his best friends were fraternizing with his two worst enemies.

It was nearly two weeks before Voldemort call upon Ron to receive his Dark Mark, and make the unbreakable vow, with all of Ron's stipulations set in place. Ron was now one of Voldemort's most valued Death Eaters besides Severus Snape (**AN: who is still secretly a member of the order of the phoenix, he was not the traitor. Refer to ch. 2.**) who had killed Dumbledore when Draco Malfoy could not.

"Now young Weasley, tell me more about young Zabini being loyal to Dumbledore's cause," Voldemort insisted after the ceremony.

"I only know what I learned whilst I was still sharing a room with him in the prefect dormitory," Ron explained, "it seems that when he found out that the mud blood Hermione Granger wasn't a mud blood at all he went to McGonagall and found Lylan Grimm as well,"

"Granger's not a mud blood, prey tell who is she now?" this peaked Voldemort's interest, could she be the Grimm that had more power than Aurora Zabini herself?

"She's a pureblood, or so the rumor goes, now she goes by the last name of Grimm, just as her cousin Lylan." Ron continued feeding his master's need for information.

"Do you know the significance of this my dear boy?" Voldemort questioned.

"No my Lord, I'm not quite sure that I do," Ron replied honestly.

"It is of the utmost importance that I meet this Hermione Grimm, and I'm leaving this task in your hands with the guidance of Severus Snape. Succeed and you shall be the heir to my empire, fail and you shall die."

"Yes my lord," Ron whispered taking a deep bow and beginning the long, lonely trek back to Hogwarts.


	12. Lylan's Mysterious Visitor

**AN: Sorry this Chappy has taken so long, I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think, I love your opinions! -Mirioux**

**Chapter Twelve: Lylan's Mysterious Visitor**

_'Lylan, we need a safe place to speak, now!'_ the voice resounded in her head; she shot out of bed and quickly threw on some robes,

_'Alright, my room is safe for now,'_ she telepathically told him as she opened the door to find her mysterious visitor standing there looking rather ragged and older than she had remembered him being. "You have news?" she asked taking his hand and guiding him to a chair.

"Yes, and it is not good news. Two nights ago the dark lord branded a member of our own. I don't think he's to be a spy for our side either. I came as soon as I could without being suspected, I am now under close surveillance, and I'm to aid the new recruit if need be," He explained, "Lylan, it is imperative that the other order members know immediately, please, you have to summon the others now, but do not let Potter or any of the other students attend."

"Of course I will, but you must eat, and get yourself cleaned up…I knew I should have taken this mission with you, you're white as a sheet, thin as a rail, hardly the man I met five years ago, but still the man that has managed to capture my heart." Lylan whispered kissing his lips softly, and then gazing in to his eyes.

"Go and get the head mistress, this can not wait any longer." He panted; she obeyed and then left to fetch the head mistress.

Lylan Grimm emerged from her quarters and sprinted straight to Professor McGonagall's room, when she met Remus Lupin along the way. "Lylan, what brings you here so late tonight?" He questioned.

"He's returned with dire news that just cannot wait any longer." She heaved, Remus wasn't sure if it was from excitement that her fiancé had returned or if it was from the fact that she had been running.

"Then I shall round everyone up…"

"No, not the students! It involves one of our own, and I don't want Potter and his gang getting any ideas. He said it's imperative to exclude the students,"

"Then they shall be excluded." Remus assured her, sweeping away to the teacher's dorms.

Lylan came to the Headmistress's office, "Peppermint Schnapps," she said as the gargoyle opened.

"Well, Lylan, what a surprise to see you here tonight. To what do I own this unexpected visit?" Minerva asked without glancing up from her paper work.

"How…?"

"That purple aura of yours is hard to miss,"

"He's back with some urgent news. I believe it involves one of the students. HE told me they were not to be present."

"Where is Severus?"

"In my quarters, I told him I would summon everyone and bring them to him," Lylan told the Head mistress.

"Then let us waste no more time," Professor McGonagall said as they left her office.

"Remus is arousing the other teachers," Lylan informed as they reached her portrait and the group of groggy educators. She chanted the password and entered as all the teachers settled in.

"Head Mistress," Severus Snape nodded as he stood up to greet Professor McGonagall.

"What news Severus?" She asked worriedly.

"Voldemort has taken another underling, and has placed him in my care if the need be. I'm not going to lie, I hardly believed it myself, and I witnessed the branding. Ronald Weasley was given the dark mark two nights ago," Severus explained.

"Weasley, that's impossible, he must have been under the imperious curse…" Lylan protested.

"No, he came of free will, speaking of you Lylan, as well as Zabini and Granger. The dark lord wishes to meet Miss Granger, and I'm afraid that if she doesn't comply to the dark lord's wishes she will suffer the same way that Aurora did."

"What do you suggest we do then?" Minerva questioned.

"There's only one thing we can do, quarantine them, until we find out what to do about Weasley without bringing Severus out of hiding." Lylan decided.

"How do we explain this to them without revealing any information?" McGonagall asked.

"I'm sure we shall think of something," Lylan commented not quite positive how they would accomplish such a feat.

"Alright then, Remus, I shall expect you to keep an extra eye out for Weasley sneaking out at night, and I shall prepare a set of dormitories for the quarantine area, we also need to decide whom we are going to hold quarantined."

"Let's put Zabini, Potter, Grimm, Malfoy, and the Weasley girl in together, now we won't have anything to lose, all parties in questionable danger are placed in safety." Professor Slughorn suggested.

"Good plan, until Potter and Malfoy blast each other to hell and back," Professor Lupin remarked.

"Actually, they've gotten on quite well from what I've noticed." Lylan put in, "Besides, this is where we have the chance to encourage school unity."

"Its most definitely worth taking the chance over." Severus agreed with Lylan, as much as he hated to favor Potter, it was dire times like these that forced him to come to terms with relying on Dumbledore's _'Golden Boy'_.

"Those five then. Tomorrow morning following breakfast the quarantine will begin," Minerva decided finally. "I bid you all a pleasant rest of the night."

All of the teachers filed out of Lylan's room and bid each other a final good night. She sighed with relief once she and Severus were left to themselves. The held each other for a moment, perhaps afraid that it was all just a dream, or possibly a nightmare considering the predicament Weasley had placed every one in.

"I was afraid for you," She whispered in his ear. "I thought maybe he had found out the truth…"

"No, but he may have if I had not followed Dumbledore's plan as he had instructed. Especially since Weasley has shown the colors that lie with in his heart. What did Granger do to infuriate him so?" Severus questioned.

"I'm not entirely sure, I think it was a series of things, but I do believe that the breaking point was what happened to her on the train."

"Which was…?"

"Weasley advanced on her, she refused him, and so he attacked her. She chose your star pupil Malfoy over him no less." Lylan teased him slightly.

"Really, when did that phenomenon take place?" Severus wondered; amazed to know his top two students had finally found the good in one another.

"Apparently, a couple weeks before school started they were stranded on an island for a week, with no one but each other. They were able to set aside their hostilities and work together to get off the island alive." Lylan explained, "I was quite surprised as well, after hearing about their mutual hate for each other. But they became quite close after that. He told me that he loves her dearly, and he plans on marrying her one day…" She sighed.

"Lylan, you know I love you don't you?" Severus wondered, she nodded her head in response, "I've wanted to marry you since the day I met you, it's been five years since we met and two years since I asked you to be my wife, I think it's time for us to finally be married."

"But you wanted…"

" I know, I wanted to wait until after the war was over, but it has worried me that one of us might not make it through at all, and I don't wasn't to regret not marrying you when I had the chance. I don't want to miss out on being happy with you now…" he interrupted her.

"Severus…I don't know what to say…"She started, but then cut off.

"Just say that you will marry me on Christmas Eve…"

"Or course I will…oh Severus, you don't know how happy you've just made me!" Lylan squealed tackling the man that was eleven years her senior.

"Well, considering I haven't heard your Scottish accent that thick in quite a while, I'd say you are the happiest woman in the world." He chuckled slightly as they kissed.

"Professor Grimm looks rather light hearted today, what do you think is going on?" Neville wondered as the group minus Ron, Luna, Blaise, and Draco sat at the Gryffindor table.

"I'm not sure, but maybe Ron will get a break from her wrath," Harry commented feeling a little sorry for his friend.

"Lylan looks like a woman in love if you ask me," Ginny whispered to Hermione, "Kind of like you."

"What on Earth, Ginny Weasley, is that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked giving her the look that said 'I haven't the faintest idea what you're implying.'

"Just that something must have happened between you and Draco, other wise you two wouldn't be so bloody lovey dovey with each other. Before two weeks or so a go, you could hardly stand for him to touch you because of my _vile_ older brother, and now you can't stop looking at him when you two aren't constantly attached at the hip." Ginny explained; inquiring to Hermione's lighter hearted self and much happier disposition.

"Well, we just had a serious heart to heart talk about our feelings that's all."

"Right and I'm a death eater." Ginny teased sarcastically, "Come on tell me what really happened,"

"Nothing that is appropriate breakfast conversation," she laughed when she saw the flabbergasted look on Ginny's face after hearing her response.

Ginny was about to reply when Professor McGonagall stood up to make an announcement. "Attention students, it has been revealed to me that a few of the students have been exposed to some rather dangerous chemicals in Mr. Filch's attempt to rid the castle of Nifflers, so if your name is called please come join Professors Grimm and Lupin to be escorted to your Quarantine area. Hermione Grimm, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ginerva Weasley, and Blaise Zabini. Every one else is free to go to classes."

"Bloody hell, I didn't even know they used chemicals to get rid of Nifflers." Blaise snorted.

"You don't. Something's up, and they don't want anyone to know what it is," Draco said staring blankly across the room as they approached the two professors.

"What do you think is going on?" Blaise wondered.

"No idea, unless there's a death eater in the school, but then they'd be sending everyone home."

"Unless it was a dim wit like Crabbe or Goyle, then they'd just expel them," Blaise snickered, quite impressed with his nimble come back.

"Shut up you idiot!" Hermione snapped as she smacked his arm from behind him.

"You're rubbing off on her a lot mate; did you see how violent she was with me?" Blaise laughed as both Draco and Hermione gave him the glare of death.

"I can't believe I'm related to that bumbling imbecile," Hermione muttered as the group reached the teacher's table.

"Tell me about it," Lylan remarked raising an eyebrow in disgust at her cousin. "What did you feed him?"

"What the bloody hell are you looking at me for? I'm not that nutter head's baby sitter, thank god! I would kill myself if he was my responsibility!" Draco protested as he was now on the receiving end of the death stares.

"What a typical answer from a Slytherin, never take responsibility for anything," Lylan teased with a half smile lighting up her face.

"Dear god did Professor Grimm just crack a smile! Summon the Daily Prophet it's a bloody miracle!" Blaise announced laughing hysterically.

"Now I see why we are being quarantined, we hang out with _that_ way too much," Ginny giggled to Hermione and Draco, pointing at Blaise's strange antics.

"No, he's like this more often than you think. I don't know what his excuse for this _extreme_ outburst today, and I personally don't understand why he's so bloody happy. But whatever the reason we've got to get this under control." Draco decided, with the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"I agree."


	13. Quarantined

**AN: Sorry once again it took me so long to write this chapter, I've been tirelessly helping Lady Eclypse with her story, which is brilliant if I may add. And also, I apologize for it not being as long as my last couple chapters, hope you enjoy!**

**-Mirioux**

**Chapter Thirteen: Quarantined**

"So what's really going on Professor Lupin?" Harry asked as they left the great hall.

"We are entirely sure yet Harry, we just know that this select group of people could be in eminent danger," Professor Lupin lied to the young man, "From Niffler chemicals no less." He found it hard to keep himself from laughing as he said this, it was hardly believable.

"Professor, I've never heard of anything so strangely bazaar happening in the wizarding world…it's so…Muggle-like." Harry decided.

"Well Harry, some things just can not be explained in the magical world without being relatively Muggle," Professor Lupin explained.

"Then why Professor, are just the five of us being quarantined?" Ginny wondered.

"Because we know for sure that you five have been exposed to the chemicals, Madame Pomfrey will be looking in on you some time today," Professor Lupin continued explaining as they came to the portrait of a ballet dancer. "Ah, Marie how are you today?"

"I am doing well young Remus, and how have you been as of late?" Marie asked with a curtsy.

"I have seen better days, but I am quite well."

"And who might your even younger friends be?"

"These five _outstanding _students, are to be your guests for the time being, no one is allowed to enter besides the Hogwarts staff, and no one is to be let out, no post is to be entered or released in to these quarters either. These are strict instructions…"

"Yes I know from the Head Mistress, she's inside waiting for you lot, now speak the pass word and I shall let you in." Marie interrupted, a bit huffy with the reiteration of her instructions.

"Chicken Feed."

"Good day to you all, for the time being," Marie smirked as she opened.

The students filed into the common room where Professor McGonagall sat waiting for them. "Good you are all here," she greeted motioning for them to sit in the chairs that were dotted around the common room. "I'm just here to explain your rules for the duration of your stay in this set of dorms. First, no one but teaching staff will be entering or exiting through that portrait hole, second, two professors will be teaching a week's worth of material in one night, thirdly, no owls period, we cannot let anything foreign enter or exit this area, this applies to Miss Grimm and Mr. Malfoy, fourthly, the prefects will be taking over your duties until the quarantine is over. Please get along, and don't be afraid to enjoy yourselves." She left the quarantine area, as did Professors Lupin, and Grimm.

"So, what is the real story then?" Hermione found herself wondering out loud.

"Professor Lupin stone walled me," Harry told her with a sigh of frustration.

"Clearly they don't want us to know what is really going on," Draco concluded.

"Or we really are poisoned by Niffler chemicals," Blaise commented trying to stifle a rather girlish giggle.

"Why are you being so bloody stupid?" Hermione demanded of her cousin.

"Well, maybe I wouldn't be so _bloody stupid_ if you weren't being so mean! I was just trying to lighten the mood." Blaise snapped in response. Her eyes narrowed as she scowled at him evilly.

"I will be in my room if anyone needs me," she growled as she entered the room with her name on the door.

"Nice going ass bag!" Draco muttered, smacking the back of Blaise's head.

"What, I didn't do anything wrong…" Blaise protested.

Ginny knocked on Hermione's door, and was immediately allowed to enter, "What's really bothering you Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Doesn't it strike you as odd that Ron has been _'secretly'_ spying on us, being in nearly all the same places as us at nearly the same time, yet he's not here quarantined with us?" Hermione questioned, after silently thinking about it for a few moments.

"Well, yes, but loads of other students have been with us as well, and no one else is quarantined. Don't give it too much thought Hermione. I'm sure we'll be out of here in no time," Ginny assured her. "Besides, Ronald would last a day in here with those three savages," she hugged Hermione momentarily and then left her to herself.

As Ginny was leaving, Draco was entering Hermione's room, "Hey Beautiful," he said wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in the crook of her neck, breathing in her intoxicating smell. "What's on you mind Lover?"

"I'm really worried about why we're here Draco. You and I both know that chemicals and Nifflers have nothing to do with this. It's Voldemort, and they don't want us involved, but I don't understand why?" She sighed as she faced him.

"You're probably right, but there's really nothing we can do about it in here. Think of it this way Love, Harry and Ginny are safe here with us, You and I are together, and you have Blaise with you here as well; Lylan is protecting you, the only one that you really have to worry about really is Weasley himself…"

"It's him!" Hermione gasped as she realized why they were separate from the main stream populous of the school.

"It's Ron, he's the danger. He is why we are here…it has to be, he must have made some sort of deal with Voldemort…but why?"

"Hermione, if that was true then McGonagall would have just taken care of him, expelled him, given him to the Aurors or Azkaban. They wouldn't let him stay here," Draco reasoned with her.

"That's what I don't yet understand," she rested her head on his chest.

"Don't think about it, when they think that we are ready to know the truth, and then they will tell us. Just enjoy the time that we have together, and the time that you have with your friends." He advised as he stroked her hair and just held her, comforting her from her fears. "I love you," he breathed.

"I love you too Draco and I don't want to lose you…" she felt her eyes well up with tears.

"Hermione, you will never lose me. No one can ever take you away from me, and if they do, I will not rest until I have you back in my arms where you belong! You just remember that…"

Ron had a scowl on his face the entire morning through breakfast, especially since Professor McGonagall's announcement about the Niffler chemicals. He had never heard of that method before, but he didn't think that the Head Mistress would idly lie to the entire school as easily as Albus Dumbledore had done on numerous occasions. In fact he knew that McGonagall was quite apt to tell the truth, even when Dumbledore had wished to keep certain things out of ear shot of the students.

'_The Dark Lord is not going to be happy about this at all,'_ he thought angrily, as he let the Head Mistress's words sink into his brain.

"Ron, Ron, hey are you ok man?" Ron was snapped out of his train of thought by Dean Thomas shaking his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Ron expounded harshly, smacking Dean's hand off of his shoulder, _'How dare such filth touch the flesh of a servant of the Dark Lord?'_ he thought in disgust.

"Hey, you were spacing off, and you bent your fork in half, we were concerned is all. No need to be so bloody arrogant! Starting to act as Malfoy used to," Dean snapped in irritation.

"Well, you will do well to remember that _I _am nothing like that foul piece of Pureblood shit, I don't waste my time with _that filthy little Mud_ _blood _wanna be anymore," Ron spat as he shoved himself away from the Gryffindor table and whisked out of the great hall in a eye hazing rage.

"What the fucking hell is his bloody problem?" Dean huffed as he sat back down and continued his chat with Seamus Finnigan.

"No idea mate, he's been mental all bloody year," Seamus replied.

"He's never called Hermione a mudblood before that's for sure. What do you think that means?"

"I don't know, mate, he's changed so much this year it's like he's not the real Ron Weasley anymore. It's almost as if he and Malfoy have switched bodies or something."

"That's what you would think. But we know better than that."


End file.
